


Don't Spare the Hot Water

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [66]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Singing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: David comes home to a warm surprise.





	Don't Spare the Hot Water

**Don't Spare the Hot Water-**

Matt was singing.

Okay, it was more like yelling with lyrics, but something semi-musical was definitely coming from David's upstairs bathroom shower. It almost sounded like 'I Need a Man' from The Eurythmics.

Smiling, David put down his jacket and briefcase and shut his apartment door behind him. It was a happy surprise to find Matt here, though he had given him a key.

David and Matt had only been 'together' for two weeks. David hadn't told Colby yet about the key, because Colby was going to say that David was crazy. David could say that he'd known Matt as a coworker for years, but Colby was more of the cautious type. Colby had lusted after Charlie for forever before fate had thrown them in a hole together.

Colby might think he really knew David, might think that in relationships, David would be cool, reserved, and calculating. That was true about friendship and sex, but not about love. David had only been in love a few times in his life, and each time had ended badly, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He loved Matt, regardless of Matt's hang-ups and confusion, and this relationship wasn't going to fail because David was too cowardly or didn't work hard enough.

These determined thoughts had taken David all the way upstairs. He slid into the bathroom and shut the door before much steam could escape.

Matt peeked out of the shower curtain, bangs stuck to his head and cheeks flushed. "Finally! I was running out of songs." He grinned, that bright impish grin that went straight to David's groin. "And I was starting to get pruney."

"Can't have that!" David started to unbutton his shirt. "Do you know 'Sweet Dreams Are Made of This'?"

"Been saving it just for you."


End file.
